Play Ball: Blowfish Go for Gold
by PRAKNASTY
Summary: In the Super Mega Baseball League, the Blowfish are a team that has struggled to find their footing and have never won a playoff series in the league's first five seasons. Now under the helm of a new manager can they win their division, conquer the playoffs, and become the champions of the league? Come on in and read to find out! #TheNastyOne
1. Opening Day

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! That's right everybody, I'm back with a new story idea that just came to me last week and I've been busy putting it together for all of you. Actually this is one of two ideas I have that will be appearing on this site so hopefully you all can enjoy it. **

**So what is this story about? Well it's on the game Super Mega Baseball 2 which is developed by Metalhead Software Inc. and is about a fictitious league known as the Super Mega League and features 16 teams comprising 21 players each with customized appearances and names that are a laugh to read. In the game you can pursue an elimination bracket, online play and season play which can be made as short or as long as you desire. That last part comes into focus in the second story so I'll dive into more detail then.**

**In this story we follow one team known as the Blowfish which are searching to capture the league championship. Can I lead this team to victory? Well tune in to find out as we kick off the season right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opening Day**

The day had finally come that all baseball fans dream of every winter, it's Opening Day for their favorite sport! That's right Spring was in full swing as the Super Mega League was preparing to kick off the first action of the new 2019 season. The league itself was a bold idea developed as an alternative to Major League Baseball™ for the Canadian population that nobody expected to actually take off, but showed surprising success especially in the regions around British Columbia. The league was revolutionary in that it allowed both men and women to participate on teams instead of segregating women to just softball and that propelled the league to an immense amount of popularity.

The league had noticed the amount of revenue they were gaining from the seasons and decided to change things up by fitting more games into the year. Instead of having one short season of 16 games, they expanded it to two 16 game seasons where the winners of each championship would face off in a best of three winner take all series at the end of the fall. The first tournament would take place from the spring to the beginning of summer, and the second would be from the middle of the summer to the fall with the finale series being held at the end of the fall. The new plan would increase revenue tenfold as the league informed all the teams of the decision and the players were excited to earn double their pay as they prepared for the start of Year 6 in the Super Mega League.

This season the opening day matchup for the league was between the Blowfish and the Sirloins at the Motor Yard, an old junkyard that had been transformed into a ballpark with a giant wall in both left and right field, coupled with a large brick facade over the center field fence in the Batter's Eye. Both teams were looking to have bounce back performances as compared to their recent years' performances in the League.

The Sirloins were a team that prides itself on powerful hitting and long homeruns but their team lacked a lot in the speed, contact and fielding departments leading to teams forcing their best hitters to walk and getting their weaker hitters to fold in clutch situations. The Sirloins also have a respectable pitching staff, but nothing impressive as far as All-Star caliber. This combination has led to the team missing the playoffs every year since the league's inception five years ago.

The Blowfish also were suffering through a disappointing stretch in their team history. The team was known for having great contact hitters and some decent starting pitching and speed, but they lacked in the power and bullpen which has led to some close losses in tough games once the starters are removed. The team made the playoffs in the first year but were quickly eliminated in the conference semis. Since then the team missed the playoffs in the four seasons after.

* * *

== At the Motor Yard ==

The crowd was full of optimism and hope as the energy was electrifying for the players. One man however was a little bit unnerved by the whole atmosphere and was nervous to step foot out on the field for the Canadian national anthem. The man in question was twenty-five years old and fresh out of Stevenson University with a degree in Sports Management. He was bespectacled, stood at 6' 1'' and weighed in close to 225 lbs., he was no means a rather large man but did have some muscles on his rather average frame. The male wore the dark grey and blue striped uniforms with the Blowfish name and logo on them as well as the number 99 on his back. He wore bright yellow cleats, and had a 4'' black mohawk that ran dead center of his scalp. He was looking down at the blue cap in his hands and was staring into the eyes of the Blowfish mascot that adorned the front of it as he pondered how he would lead this team to victory. This man was the newest manager of the Blowfish, Buck Wing.

_'I'm still surprised that I made it this far. Nobody thought I would get a job managing a baseball team yet here I am. I thought the interview was just a joke to them, there were so many other candidates with decades more experience than me yet they still chose me over them. What did they see in me? I'm barely older than most of these athletes, hell I'm the same age as some of them. What makes them think they'll even consider listening to me? I don't have the foggiest idea of what's going to happen, but I'm going to give it my damndest effort to make these guys winners again. Let's get ready to kick some ass!'_

Wing finished his internal reflection as he tugged the cap down onto his head and sprinted out of the dugout and lined up at the end of the team down the left field line as he basked in the energy of the crowd as the Canadian national anthem was played. His glasses' lenses then tinted over to coal black as he then glanced down his team's line as the anthem drew closer to the end. His players were all giving off smiles, energetic bounces, stoic expressions and calm demeanors as they mentally prepared themselves for the year ahead. Looking back ahead as the song ended and fireworks erupted from the display out beyond the centerfield fence, he smugly grinned as he thought to himself:

_'Bring it on assholes! We came to win!'_

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

The first batter of the season was RF Nirub Oowanga, a switch hitter that originally hailed from Nigeria. He was an exile that originally sought refuge in the United States, but the recent border closures made it difficult for him to secure a home so he went to Canada. After gaining entry and officially finishing his citizenship tests earlier this year he was an official Canadian citizen. He stood in the right handed batter's box and stared down southpaw Manny Kays, the ace of the Sirloins rotation. Three pitches later, Oowanga was headed back to the bench after striking out on fastballs.

The next batter was LF Marvin Steed a former actor that converted to baseball to show off his athletic skills. Steed went after the first pitch and skied it to deep right center, but the centerfielder managed to run it down and retired him for the second out.

Third up was 1B Jose Carloco a former minor leaguer that came to the Super Mega League to play as the Blowfish's starting first baseman. He's got great power and contact but lacks speed and fielding ability. He got a fastball right down the middle that he sent screaming back up the middle for the Blowfish's first hit of the day as he rounded first and jogged back.

Next up was 3B Keg Gutterson, formerly known as Kenneth Gutterson, he was a frat boy with a penchant for doing keg stands, hence his nickname. Over the years he retained his beer gut and grew out blonde mutton chop sideburns to complement his wild blonde hair. He worked the count to 1-2 before hitting the first pitch sharply between second and first, but the second baseman, Cook, made a diving play to keep the ball on the infield and threw it to first to retire the Blowfish in the first inning.

* * *

= Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Blowfish was their ace Wanda Dregler, a right-hander that formally was a softball pitcher known for her deceptive movement. She failed to maintain her velocity when she switched to overhand pitching, but retained her movement and refined her control of her pitches.

The first batter was left handed hitting 2B Lloyd Cook coming off of his great defensive play in the top half of the inning. He worked the count to 3-1before hitting a sharp groundball up the middle just to the left of second base but 2B Shayanne Hill made a diving effort to snag it as it hopped off the dirt and from her knees fired a throw to first that beat Cook by half a step.

Up second was left handed hitting 1B Mick Steeyle who was made quick work of by Dregler. She struck him out on three pitches and finished him off with a Curveball that passed right over his knees that was called strike three.

Next up was RF Hammer Longballo who was known for being the best hitter in the Sirloins lineup year in and year out. He went after Dregler's first pitch and dribbled it softly back to her. She fielded it cleanly and fired it to first for the final out as the Sirloins went down 1-2-3 to start their season.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Leading off the second inning for the Blowfish was switch hitting shortstop Elvis Stanley. Stanley was an aspiring Elvis impersonator until his need for glasses and lack of musical skills became apparent. He then switched to being an infield captain which was a match made in heaven for his determination and natural leader personality. He took the first pitch fastball right back up the middle for a single as Kays was caught trying to sneak one by him.

That brought up catcher Sting McGee who bats from the left handed side, not a traditional catcher as he focus primarily on hitting singles instead of homeruns. His focus paid off as he hit the fourth pitch into right field for another single which put runners on first and second to start the inning.

The third hitter was centerfielder Batch Wilson marking the third southpaw hitter in the lineup. Originally Jameson Wilson, Batch was nicknamed such for his love of pastries as well as hitting in batches. He looked at six close pitches, but drew a walk from Kays as he trotted down to first to load the bases.

Up next was second baseman Shayanne Hill who was known for her contact hitting more so than her power, but when underestimated she made teams hurt with timely hits. The infield and outfield were playing in and that must've pissed Hill off as she drove the second pitch to deep left center field as the fielder was unable to run it down as it smacked the top of the wall, however since the runners tagged only one scored on her single. Nevertheless the Blowfish had a 1-0 lead early.

Next up was P Wanda Dregler as she stepped in with bases loaded and nobody out still. She like most pitchers weren't known for hitting so the defense felt safe playing in. Despite this, she managed to weakly hit a ball into center for a base hit that scored McGee. Wilson also attempted to score on Wing's aggressive call to go home but was thrown out by a strong throw from the centerfielder as he was tagged out.

Now was a 2-0 lead and one out, the lineup flipped over and Oowanga stood in for his second at-bat. He hit the first pitch into right for another hit but Hill had to hold at third due to a strong throw in from Longballo.

Bases were loaded again but this time for Steed as he strode up to the plate confidently. He waited till the third pitch but blasted a hard hit ball into left for another single. Hill scored easily, as well as Dregler despite her slow wheels but Steed was thrown out trying to make it to second. He tried to sell it to the umpire, but he wasn't having it and called the actor out.

With a now 4-0 lead, Oowanga was on third with two outs as Carloco walked to the plate to keep the inning going. He took the first pitch sharply up the middle, but the shortstop was there to play it and easily retired him at first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Now with a lead, Dregler began to show signs of settling into the game. She went up first against the extreme power hitter left fielder Filet Jones. He popped the second pitch up on the infield as Hill strolled into shallow right to make the catch for the first out.

Next up was the left-handed hitting shortstop Willard Wiggins who hit the first pitch sharply to second, but right at Hill who made the play easily for the second out.

Third up was 3B Bobby Bashe who took two quick strikes before grounding the third pitch softly to second which again was an easy play for Hill and the side was retired again 1-2-3.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Gutterson lead off the inning for the Blowfish by smacking the second pitch back up the middle for his first hit of the season.

Stanley followed him by hitting the fourth pitch into shallow right field that Cook was able to run under easily for the first out of the inning.

McGee walked up next and hit the second pitch sharply between first and second which Steeyle dove for and missed as it was a single and the second hit of the inning. But Steeyle didn't get back up as he rolled on the ground in pain as the training staff and the manager of the Sirloins came out to check on him. They got him to sit up as he was seen clutching his right shoulder that was dangling out of the socket. They popped it back in for him, but pulled him from the game as a timeout was taken to get the new players positioned and warmed up. The crowd clapped for him as he exited waving his left arm for the crowd. Due to the injury, catcher Preston Addonomus moved over to first base as LF/C Betty Sparks moved behind the plate to take over catching duties.

Next up was Wilson who battled for five pitches before hitting a fly ball to center. The centerfielder ran in and made the catch, but the runners couldn't tag up and remained on first and second.

Hill came up next looking for another RBI, but struck on the fifth pitch as she swung under the curveball from Kays allowing him to escape danger.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

The now 1B Addonomus, a switch hitter, was up first for the Sirloins as he delivered in his first at-bat of the season by singling back up the middle on Dregler's second pitch.

Next up was CF Damien Rush who was being kept busy by the Blowfish offense early but hadn't made any errors so far. He struck out swinging on three pitches after he was early on an inside slider that broke just onto the plate for the first out.

Next up was P Manny Kays who stepped into the left handed batter's box determined to help his own cause. Sadly that didn't come to fruition as he struck out after five pitches when a slider came into his kitchen and he swung to protect himself for the second out.

The lineup turned over as Cook came up for his second at-bat and kept the inning alive by hitting Dregler's third pitch back up the middle for another base hit.

This brought up C Betty Sparks getting her first at-bat of the game and season after taking over for the injured Steeyle in the top half of the inning. She hit the second pitch sharply to short which Stanley fielded cleanly and flipped to Hill at second for the final out of the inning getting Dregler out of trouble.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Dregler led off the inning for the Blowfish and was quickly dispatched on three pitches after failing to catch up to Kays' fastball.

Following her was Oowanga who got under a fastball from Kays on the second pitch and popped it up behind first in shallow right field. Addonomus ran out and made the catch for the second out.

Steed came up looking to extend the inning, but chased a high fastball on the second pitch as he skied in into foul territory in front of the Blowfish dugout. Bashe ranged over into foul territory and made the catch marking the first 1-2-3 inning Kays had managed to record in the game.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

The middle of the order was due up to face Dregler as they looked to come back from the 4-0 deficit. Longballo led off as he managed to hit the second pitch past the pitcher's mound, but it was right at Hill who fielded the grounder and threw him out at first.

Next up was Jones who hit the second pitch sharply between first and second as Carloco dove to his right and knocked it off of his glove, but the ricochet went right to Hill. She quickly barehanded it and flung it to Dregler who beat Jones in a footrace to the bag for the second out.

Wiggins was up next and managed to extend the inning for the Sirloins as he hit the second pitch into centerfield for the team's third hit of the day.

Following him was Bashe who gave a valiant six pitch battle, but fisted a popup behind third base as Gutterson managed to run it down in foul territory for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

After Wing high-fived his fielders and encouraged them to get more runs, Carloco led off with popping the first pitch up to the right of home plate. Sparks didn't have to move far as she caught it easily.

Next up was Gutterson who hit a lined shot to first on the third pitch but it was right at Addonomus who reacted quickly to save his face for the second out.

Stanley was up next and he extended the inning with his second hit as he took the first pitch again back up the middle.

McGee looked to follow-up and drove the second pitch deep into the left field gap. Rush had to turn on the jets, but succeeded in running the ball down on the warning track for the final out and gently jumped into the wall to stop his momentum.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Despite the lack of recent run support, Dregler remained dominant as she struck out Addonomus on three pitches finishing him off with an inside slider that broke in under his hands.

Next up was Rush who battled longer, but the end result was the same as the fifth pitch two seam fastball was called a strike on the high outside corner and he couldn't believe it.

Due up third was Manny Kays, but the Sirloins manager decided to make a move and sent up OF Tish Balin to pinch hit for him despite his dominant last couple of innings. Kays' final stat line consisted of 5.0 IP, 10 H,1 BB, 4 ER and 3 K's, which wasn't consistent with his usual numbers but it was only the first game so they were wanting to get him out before wrecking his confidence for later in the season. Balin was eager to get something going so she went after Dregler's first pitch and popped it up over towards the Sirloins dugout on the first base side of the field. McGee threw off his mask and initially lost the ball in the sun, but quickly spotted it and sprinted towards the dugout before diving and snagging the ball in his mitt and stopping himself before he hit the dugout railing.

Ending the inning with a statement Wing came out and chest-bumped his catcher before again enthusiastically asking for more runs to put the game out of reach.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Coming in out of the bullpen to face the Blowfish was southpaw Shay Dee who was known for having good velocity and junk pitches but did have some control issues in previous seasons. First up to face her was Wilson who hit the second pitch into centerfield, but it hung up for Rush to jog in easily and make the catch for the first out.

Next up was Hill who hit the third pitch out to left field that was run down easily by Jones for the second out of the inning.

Third up was Dregler who put up a better fight than the previous two hitters as she went down 1-2 but fouled off some tough pitches before fisting the sixth pitch over the third baseman's head into left for a two out hit.

Oowanga followed her and hit the second pitch into left for another single as he recorded his first hit of the season.

Following him was Steed who hit the second pitch back up the middle for his second single of the day, but Dregler had to hold up at third due to her lack of speed thereby loading up the bases with two outs.

Carloco stepped up in what was so far the most extreme pressured situation the teams had been in all day. This moment could make or break the whole game for either team. The Blowfish were looking to put the game out of reach, and the Sirloins were trying to keep it within striking distance. The count got to 1-1 before Carloco shot the third pitch into left field past a diving Wiggins. Dregler scored easily and the speedy Oowanga slid in just ahead of Jones' throw as they extended the lead to 6-0.

Now somewhat tense Dee took a breath to calm herself as Gutterson stood in to face her. Those two runs did hurt, but anymore would surely crush any comeback hopes they had for the later innings. Gutterson looked at one high and then steeled himself for the next pitch figuring that it was a fastball. The next pitch was right down the middle and Gutterson didn't even hesitate he smashed it straight into dead centerfield and off the brick wall for a homerun 446 ft away.

Stanley came up next to try and extend the inning further, but flew out to center after four pitches but the damage had been done to Dee's confidence and on the scoreboard as the Blowfish now led 9-0.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Now with a bigger lead, Dregler looked even more relaxed as she got Cook to ground back to her for the first out of the inning.

Following him, Sparks came up and worked it to a 2-2 count before looking at a Curveball that passed just at her knees and the umpire rung her up.

Third up in the inning was Longballo who jumped on the first pitch and sent it back up the middle for his first hit of the day.

Following him was Jones who struck out on three pitches when he missed a low and away slider that broke off the plate.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Leading off against Dee was McGee who battled to a 2-2 count before fighting the fifth pitch back up the middle for a leadoff single.

Next up was Wilson who drove the second pitch from Dee into the right center gap for a double that advanced McGee to third putting both men in scoring position with no outs.

The manager had seen enough from Dee as he yanked her from the game and brought in right hander Miguel Duke to pitch. Duke was a premier junk pitcher but lacked the control and velocity to be considered an elite reliever. First up to face him was Hill who hit the fourth pitch on the ground to first, Addonomus fielded it cleanly and got the out himself at first but McGee scored on the play and Wilson advanced to third giving her a second RBI on the day.

Next up was Dregler who hit the second pitch into medium deep left that was tracked down by Jones easily. Wilson managed to tag and score on the play giving Dregler credit for a sacrifice fly and a second RBI on the day.

Oowanga then came up and hit the first pitch back into center for his second hit of the day as he kept the inning alive.

Next up was Steed who looked to keep the inning going but popped the first pitch up behind the mound. Duke backed up a few steps and made the catch himself for the final out of the inning but the Blowfish now had a 11-0 lead.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

Wiggins led off the inning against Dregler by hitting a hard shot up the middle towards centerfield on the first pitch. Hill made a great read on it and cut it off with a crisp dive after ranging to her right. She got up and fired the ball to Carloco, but Wiggins' speed helped him out as he beat the throw for his second hit of the game.

Bashe walked up next and worked the count full, on the sixth pitch Wiggins took off for second as Bashe hit a grounder to short. Stanley had no chance to get Wiggins and instead took the sure out at first.

Addonomus hit the second pitch from Dregler between short and third rather sharply as Wiggins ran on contact looking to make it to third. Stanley reacted quickly after working to his right as he flipped to Gutterson who caught it and made a snap tag that retired Wiggins for the second out.

Rush came up next and hit the second pitch down the line in right that just stayed inside the white line as Oowanga chased it down. He got to it quickly and managed to relay it to Carloco whose strong throw held Addonomus up at third.

With two runners in scoring position and two outs, the Sirloins manager brought in catcher Momo Tobo to pinch hit for Duke who was due up. Tobo went up 3-0 in the count and smacked the fourth pitch to deep center but Wilson was playing heads up and managed to run it down for the final out of the inning and keeping the shutout intact.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Not wanting to waste his final reliever in this game, the Sirloins manager turned to his closer, right hander Franz Zilla. Zilla was known as a respectable closer with good all around junk, velocity and control on his pitches with a few rough spots here and there.

First up was Carloco who hit the third pitch sky-high just beyond the infield on the right side. Cook took a few steps back and made the catch for the out.

Next up was Gutterson fresh off his homerun and he smacked the first pitch towards right field, but Addonomus used all of his strength to leap and snag the ball before it passed him for a loud second out of the inning.

Third up was Stanley who again made another good at-bat as he recorded his third single of the day to center on the second pitch.

Following him was McGee who took the first pitch to medium deep left, but Jones was there waiting for it and the third out was made.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Cook led off the inning against Dregler and hit the second pitch high behind the mound. Dregler backpedaled for it, but Stanley called her off and made the catch for the first out.

Sparks was up next and battled to 2-2 before chopping the ball to the right of the mound as Dregler came off and fielded it before firing to Carloco for the second out.

Longballo was next and hit the third pitch sharply on the ground to shortstop but Stanley was able to field it and fired to first to record the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Wilson was the leadoff man for the Blowfish in the ninth as he tried to breakthrough against Zilla. He ripped the third pitch hard to third, but Bashe showed off great reactions as he dove to his left and snagged the ball to rob Wilson of a single.

Hill was next and smacked the first pitch to right field, but she just got under it as Longballo made the catch for the second out of the inning.

Dregler was up next and looked to the dugout to see if Wing was hitting for her, but he just shook his head and smiled and motioned her to the plate. The silent nod of confidence wasn't enough to get a hit though as she hit the first pitch softly to the left side which Bashe cut off and fired to first for a 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 9th ==

A tired Dregler took the mound as she looked to get the complete game shutout despite almost being at the ninety pitch mark which was unheard of in the league. (Most pitchers generally go about 70 or 75 depending on how well they're doing.) First up for the Sirloins was Jones who was 0-3 on the day and looking to get on base. He went after the first pitch and grounded between first and second which Carloco dove for but missed. Thankfully Hill was there to back him up and fielded it before hitting Dregler in stride for the out.

Next up was Wiggins who took the second pitch on the ground to shortstop, but Stanley was again solid and made the play easily for the second out.

Only Bashe stood between Dregler and the complete game. Tired but alert she delivered the first pitch and Bashe sent it on the ground to first which Carloco backhanded next to the line before raising his glove to call off Dregler and ran to the bag himself to record the final out of the game.

The team ran out of the dugout to celebrate the win as they surrounded Dregler and gave her high-fives and hugs while Wing looked on approvingly with a smile.

_'I think we have something special here. Let's see where this season goes.'_

* * *

== Post Game Stats ==

Final Score line: Blowfish win 11 - 0

Blowfish outhit the Sirloins 19-6. Gutterson recorded the only homer of the game for either team. Dregler finished with a complete game and seven strikeouts. Dee is credited with giving up 7 earned runs in only one plus innings of relief work, while Duke and Zilla only gave up one hit each with no runs. Dregler was voted as player of the game due to her pitching gem as well as her 2 RBIs at the plate, following her up in the running were Gutterson and Steed whom recorded a HR with 3 RBIs and two singles with 2 RBIs respectively.

Injury Report: Blowfish suffered no injuries. Sirloins lose Steeyle for two weeks, which is the equivalent of four games due to a dislocated shoulder.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap on this chapter folks. I hope that this chapter is a great beginning to hopefully a good length story for this site. It will probably last until the Blowfish do manage to win the whole thing, but that'll depend on how well I do in game with them. I can't wait to upload the next chapter for this story sometime in the near future. Thank you all so much for continuing to read my ideas and giving me some feedback. I never thought as many people would read my work as they have thus far and it's just really awesome to see. Feel free to live a review letting me know what you like or what needs to be improved, and don't forget to follow and favorite both the story and myself. See ya'll in the next chapter. This is "The Nasty One" signing off!  
-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	2. Moose Hunting

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! Welcome back everyone to my humble writing corner, and today I bring you the next installment of "Play Ball: Blowfish Go for Golf." Today the Blowfish are preparing for the first home game of the young 2019 Super Mega League baseball season. Can they defend home turf? Read on to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moose Hunting**

== The Following Day ==

A quick bus ride was all the Blowfish needed to return home to Lowlyhood; named as a joke to emulate Hollywood, the area was actually one of the poorer ones in Chumpton, British Columbia. The area itself famously built an imitation sign of the world famous Hollywood sign sporting the Lowlyhood name on top of a rolling hillside overlooking the Chumpton valley. The sign itself could be seen from the Blowfish's ballpark named "Swagger Center" right over the right center wall. The ballpark itself was modestly built with high walls located in left and right field and sported a screened in bullpen inside of the right field wall for the Blowfish. The visiting teams would settle for an open bullpen in left center covered by a netting to prevent freak accidents by exiting homeruns.

The stadium was packed to capacity of about 25,000 people for the Blowfish home opener, many were optimistic especially after the blowout victory against the Sirloins in the opening day game. The team was grooving and amped up for the game, especially Gutterson coming off of his homerun. He even famously claimed to hit two more today, before downing an entire pitcher of beer at the celebration of manager Buck Wing's first career victory. Their opponent for the game is the Moose, a team that lives and dies by the long ball which made it pretty easy for teams to walk their bigger hitters and force their weaker hitters to step up which caused them to miss the playoffs every year since the league was created. With little delay, the Blowfish took the field and the anthem was sung as the game got underway.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Right handed Lad Bradwick was towing the rubber for the Blowfish in game number two. Bradwick is an all around solid pitcher known for his level head in clutch situations and his uncanny ability to hit the baseball where most pitchers struggle to make contact.

Leading off for the Moose was left-handed hitting Shortstop Nacho Crisp who got the game started with a six pitch battle that resulted in a soft grounder back to Bradwick who makes the play at first easily.

Next up was first baseman Perry Quaker who took a fastball for strike one, and then saw a Slider that hung in the middle of his happy zone. Quaker wasted little time and swung a mighty swing that deposited the ball out towards left center, Steed didn't even need to turn around it was already gone. The ball landed on top of the Moose's bullpen net as the Moose landed themselves a 1-0 lead very quickly.

Looking to bounce back, Bradwick went after 3B Rip Dingers who skied the second pitch into right for an easy flyout to record the second out.

The fourth hitter of the inning was the Moose's captain CF Heronimus Jackson known for being the best hitter in their lineup. Jackson battled for four pitches, but struck out swinging late on the fifth pitch, high and away 4SFB.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Moose was southpaw Joeffrey Rockman known for having good velocity and breaking pitches. The only knock on him was that he tended to be a little wild and running up his own pitch count.

Right fielder Nirub Oowanga stood in the right handed batter's box to lead off for the Blowfish and immediately put Rockman to work. What came of it was a nine pitch battle that ended with a soft grounder to first which Quaker was easily able to handle and tap the bag for the first out.

Next up was left fielder Marvin Steed who took the fifth pitch from Rockman and pushed it softly into left for a single scoring the Blowfish's first hit.

Next up was 1B Jose Carloco who took the first pitch for a ball, then looked at another high one as Steed took off for second. The throw down was not in time as Steed slid in just under Crisp's tag and moved into scoring position with his first stolen base of the season. Carloco then drew a walk and trotted to first when two of the next three pitches also missed the strike zone.

With Rockman in a jam, 3B Keg Gutterson walked up confidently as he was relishing the chance to get the lead back so early in the game. Gutterson worked it to a 1-1 count and hit a hard grounder to first base. Quaker backhanded the ball to his right before firing to second to get the second out, before Crisp fired to Rockman who beat Gutterson to the bag for the final out of the 3-6-1 double play.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Leading off for the Moose was switch hitting catcher Pedro Nixon who was coming off of a poor opening day start and still looking for his first hit of the young season. His anxiousness caused him to swing at the first pitch and skied a soft fly into left that Steed jogged in and caught for the first out.

Next up was RF Irene Fast who looked to make an impact early in the game. She pulled a the second pitch fiercely into left field, but it was right to Steed who barely moved to and recorded the second out of the inning.

Next up was left handed hitting LF Bubbles Garcia who fell behind in the count and chopped the third pitch back to Bradwick. Lad fielded it cleanly and fired to first to record the 1-2-3 inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

SS Elvis Stanley was the leadoff hitter for the Blowfish and was excited to try and continue his good stretch of hitting from last game. His overexcitement cost him as he popped the fourth pitch up behind the plate where Nixon backed up a few steps and made the catch for the first out.

C Sting McGee was up next as he shot the third pitch from Rockman back up the middle to record his first hit of the day.

Next up was CF Batch Wilson who worked a 2-1 count before hitting a fly ball to right field. Fast trotted to her right a few steps and then made the catch for the second out.

The fourth hitter of the inning was second baseman Shayanne Hill who was looking to keep the inning alive. She worked the count to 2-2 before hitting a hard ground ball up the middle that looked like a sure base hit. But, the Moose's second baseman Winston Draper had other thoughts as he reacted quickly and dove to his right to cut the ball off on the edge of the outfield grass. Getting to his knees, he turned and fired a strike to first that beat Hill by half a step as he ended the inning in style.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Starting off the top of the third inning for the Moose was their eighth batter, left handed hitting 2B Winston Draper who was coming off the defensive gem to end the last half inning. He hit the second pitch from Bradwick hard back up the middle, but Hill dove to cut it off. She managed to snare the ball before the grass and turned towards first while simultaneously firing the ball to Carloco. The throw beat Draper to the bag by a step in a perfect case of quid pro quo for the first out of the inning.

Next up was P Joeffrey Rockman who batted left handed as well. He fell behind 0-2 quickly and pushed the third pitch softly towards Gutterson at third. Charging quickly, Gutterson barehanded the ball and fired to first with plenty of time to beat the slow-footed Rockman for the second out.

The third batter of the inning was leadoff hitter Crisp looking to get his first hit of the inning and eagerly went after the first pitch. What happened was akin to a swinging bunt as the ball was perfectly placed down the third base line and by the time McGee got to it, Crisp was already past first and on with the Moose's second hit of the day.

Next up was Quaker who was chomping at the bit to hit another homer and give his club a bigger lead to work with. This over eagerness would be costly as the second pitch was popped up behind the plate and McGee chucked his mask towards the Blowfish dugout and backed up a step to make the catch to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Bradwick led off the third inning for the Blowfish and tried to use his good eye to poke a base hit, but ended up popping up to Rockman on two pitches for an easy first out.

Oowanga walked up for his second plate appearance as he smoked a hard shot up the middle for his first hit of the day on the second pitch from Rockman.

Steed was up next and took the first pitch inside for a ball as Oowanga took off for second base. The throw from Nixon was not in time as Oowanga slid in ahead of Crisp's tag. Looking to advance the runner, Steed took the second pitch for a strike and then swung under a curveball and popped out to Crisp for the second out.

Carloco walked up next hoping to notch another RBI on the young season, but he hit a weak liner to first on the first pitch and Quaker caught it easily for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

The middle of the Moose's lineup was due up to face Rockman as Dingers stepped up first. He lasted till the fifth pitch when he took a four-seam fastball at the letters for a called third strike as he tried to plead his case but the ump just sent him back to the dugout.

Next up was Jackson who went after the first pitch and sent it up the middle, Hill dove to cut it off but the ball ricocheted into center. Stanley tracked it down and fired to first despite the fact that Jackson made it safely. The ball airmailed a leaping Carloco and ended up in the 1st base dugout as Jackson was awarded second base on Stanley's first error of the season.

Nixon walked up to the plate as he looked to get another runner in, however his disappointing hitting trend continued as he flew out to Wilson in shallow center for the second out.

Fast was up next as she hoped to fare better than Nixon in this clutch moment but on the fourth pitch, Bradwick's Slider broke in hard and she was late to react as he notched another strikeout on the day and avoided trouble for the second consecutive inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Rockman entered the fourth inning on a roll, but had a pitch count that was approaching sixty at this early stage of the game. The Moose's manager elected to stick with him though as he had the hot hand and showed no signs of fatigue. Gutterson was due up and on the second pitch he drilled a hard shot towards the high wall in left field. Thinking it was gone, he broke into his homerun trot, but the wall was just high enough to keep it in and he had to settle for a single.

Stanley walked up next looking to redeem his error from the previous half inning and he drew a 2-1 count out of Rockman. The fourth pitch was right in his wheelhouse as he drove a ball into the right center gap that got all the way to the wall. Fast got over quickly to cut it off and got the ball in quickly which held Gutterson up at third due to his less than average speed. Still Stanley's double put two runners in scoring position with nobody out.

Next up was McGee who was foaming at the mouth wanting to be the hero this time around. He hit a soft grounder towards third that the grass slowed down tremendously. Dingers charged the ball and barehanded cleanly but he had only one option as he fired to first and got McGee out. Gutterson raced home to tie up the game and Stanley made it to third on the tough play to keep the pressure firmly on Rockman.

Wilson was up next and hoped to keep the inning moving along with another hit or at the very least a sacrifice fly. He fell behind 1-2, but Rockman hung a slider and Wilson punched it through the left side of the infield for a base hit as Stanley scored easily to give the Blowfish their first lead of the day.

Hill strolled to the plate as she looked determined to put another run up on the board. She worked the count to 1-1 and laced a fastball into left center as Wilson took off once he saw the ball leave her bat. Wilson dug hard and rounded third as the ball reached the cutoff man, Dingers, before he uncorked a strike towards the plate. Wilson slid and kicked up dust obscuring the plate from view as the ball arrived as well and everyone waited to see what the call would be. Once the dust settled, Wilson's foot was just under Nixon's glove and the umpire signaled safe as the Blowfish scored again and Hill celebrated on second.

Due up next was Bradwick as he looked to help his own cause out with more run support. On Rockman's second pitch he hit a grounder to first that Quaker fielded easily and trotted to first to record the second out. Hill managed to reach third on the play though so only a single or a passed ball was needed to score her with two outs.

Oowanga walked up next as he looked for another hit to keep the inning alive. He took a ball low, and then crushed the second pitch towards the right center gap as there was no way anybody was going to catch it. The ball hopped once and then hit the wall and laid on the ground as Jackson got to it and relayed it in, but Oowanga's speed was too much as he recorded a triple while Hill scored easily.

Former actor Steed was the eighth man up in the inning as he hoped to keep the inning going as well. He fell behind 0-1, the smacked a pitch to center field. The ball had good carry, but it didn't have enough as Jackson made the catch on the warning track for the final out of the inning. But the Blowfish were now the benefactors of a 4-1 lead on the back of five hits that inning.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

The bottom three were due up for the Moose in the fifth as Bradwick took the mound in a more relaxed state now that he had a three run lead to work with. Garcia was the first batter of the inning as he fell behind 1-2 and hit the fourth pitch on the ground to shortstop. Stanley took his time and fielded it cleanly before making the easy throw for the first out.

Draper was the next batter and he lined the second pitch towards shortstop as Stanley barely had to move for it. He made the catch easily and just like that Bradwick had two outs recorded.

Rockman was due to hit next, but after the last inning his pitch count was hovering near 80 pitches. Therefore the manager was left with no choice but to pinch hit for him as left handed hitting middle infielder Fred Bobbit walked up to bat. He decided to be aggressive and went after the first pitch as it also went towards shortstop on the ground. Stanley backhanded it as he went two steps to his right and collected himself before firing a strike to retire Bobbit at first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Right handed reliever Ellain Munstar replaced Bobbit out of the bullpen as she was tasked with not allowing this lead to get any bigger for the Blowfish. Due up first was Carloco who worked Munstar to a 2-2 count before fouling off the fifth pitch. He then grounded the sixth pitch hard to first where Quaker was able to backhand it up the line, before jogging over to record the first out of the inning.

The second batter was Gutterson as he went after the second pitch and also hit a sharp grounder to first base. The ball went right to Quaker as he jogged to the bag himself to record the second out.

Third up in the inning was Stanley as he was coming off a good defensive half-inning, he worked a 2-1 count before hitting the fourth pitch out to left. The ball had decent carry, but Garcia was able to move under it to his left as he made the catch for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

The top of the Moose's order was due up for the third time in the game as Crisp stood in against Bradwick. He fell behind 1-2 and popped the fourth pitch up behind the mound. Bradwick took some steps back and called for it as he made the catch for the first out of the inning.

Quaker was the next batter as he was responsible for the Moose's lone run of the day thus far. He went after the second pitch and drove a hard hit to dead center over Wilson's head. Wilson ranged back for it, but exited the shade and lost the ball in the sun as he plopped behind him. The ball one hopped to the wall, but Wilson recovered and got it in quickly enough to hold Quaker to just a double.

Dingers was up next with an RBI opportunity as he was trying to get Quaker in with less than two outs. He worked a 2-2 count before the fifth pitch was skied out to the right field corner in the shaded area of the park. Oowanga tracked it down and made the catch as Quaker took off for third on the tag up opportunity. Nirub crow-hopped and fired a throw towards Gutterson that took a hop and reached Gutterson who threw down a snap-tag on Quaker who looked really surprised. The umpire saw the glove in front of Quaker's foot and called him out on the 9-5 double play to end the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

McGee led off the inning against Munstar who was in a little groove after the 1-2-3 inning back in the fifth. McGee hit the third pitch to center, but there was no carry on it as Jackson made the catch for the first out with minimal effort.

Next up was Wilson who kept his good day at the plate going by hitting the third pitch into center over the infield for a single.

Following him was Hill who hit a sharp grounder on the first pitch towards the right side of the infield. Draper dove to his left to try and rob her again, but he came up just short as it got into right field for another hit.

Bradwick was due up next and Munstar left the second pitch over the middle as Bradwick pulled it into left field over Dingers' head. Wilson was heads up on the play and ran the bases well as he scored in front of the throw from Garcia as it extended the lead to 5-1.

Munstar was definitely rattled as she couldn't find the strike zone against Oowanga and promptly walked him on four pitches to load the bases up.

Steed strolled in next as he looked to really break the game open here. He worked the count to full, before driving the sixth pitch into right center field. Fast looked like she was having trouble with it, but at the last second moved to her right and tracked it down for the second out. This was bad news for the Blowfish, as Bradwick was completely fooled on the movement and took off for third, by the time he realized his mistake the ball was already in Crisp's glove as he completed the 9-4 double play.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Despite his lapse of judgment, Bradwick managed to gather himself before heading out to pitch in the seventh inning. First up to face him was Jackson who got under the second pitch and popped up to the right of home plate. McGee ranged over and made the catch in foul territory for the first out with minimal difficulty.

Due up next was Nixon as he looked to finally get a hit on the day, but failed as he grounded the second pitch right at Stanley for the second out.

Fast was the next batter, and managed to keep Bradwick from a 1-2-3 inning as she hit the second pitch up the middle for a base hit.

Garcia came up next to try and keep the inning alive but he was dispatched quickly as he hit the fourth pitch to Hill who fired it to first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

After narrowly avoiding disaster last inning, Munstar hoped to have a better inning this time around against the meat of the Blowfish lineup. Carloco was the first batter as he went after the first pitch but got under it as a weak popup went out to shortstop. Crisp moved in two steps and made the catch for the first out.

The next batter was Gutterson and he fell behind 1-2 in the count before grounding the fourth pitch to shortstop. Crisp shuffled to his left and cut the ball off before firing onto first for the second out of the inning.

With her pitch count up near thirty, the Moose manager came out of the dugout with his lineup card as he called for a double switch. Right handed reliever Carla Tolbert came in to relieve Munstar as outfielder Stallion Johnson jogged to left field and replaced Garcia. This move would allow Johnson to bat next inning in the pitcher's spot while Tolbert would slide into the seventh spot in the order where Garcia resided.

Stanley was the next batter as he looked to come through against the new reliever, and he hit a hard shot up the middle. Draper however was ready for it and took two steps before laying out and snaring the ball before it could get past him for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Draper was the leadoff hitter this inning as he looked to translate his second great defensive play into his first hit of the game. On the second pitch he grounded the ball to second base, but Hill was there to field it and she retired him at first.

Next up was newly inserted Stallion Johnson as he got his first plate appearance of the day. This appearance was short lived as on the fourth pitch the lefty looked at a slider that crossed his knees for the second out.

Crisp was the third hitter of the inning and worked Bradwick to a 2-1 count, before lacing the fourth pitch into right center. The ball got down and two hopped to the wall, as Oowanga got to it quickly but not quick enough as Crisp trotted into second with a stand up double.

Quaker was the next batter as he looked to get his third hit of the day, but he hit the third pitch on the ground toward second base. Hill ranged to her left and cut if off before flipping the ball to Carloco for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

McGee led off the inning looking for his first hit of the game and hit Tolbert's first pitch to right. Unfortunately for him, the ball didn't carry well and Fast made the catch on the warning track for the first out of the inning.

Next up was Wilson who was sitting on two hits so far, but he couldn't make a third one happen as he grounded the third pitch to first base. Quaker came in and fielded it cleanly before tapping the bag himself for the second out.

Hill walked in again as she tried to keep the inning alive against a cruising Tolbert. She went after the second pitch and managed to serve it into center field for her third hit of the game.

Bradwick was due up next, but Wing looked over his pitch count up near 70 and motioned down the bench for a pinch hitter. The left-handed hitting middle infielder Randy Mann was just the man for the job. Mann worked a 1-1 count, and drove the third pitch out to center where it hung up for Jackson enough where he could run under it and make the catch for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Being up four runs meant that Wing didn't need to call upon his closer as it wasn't a save situation, but the lead also wasn't big enough to where he could bring in one of his weaker relievers to get some work. In the end he motioned for right hander Simba Delano to come in from the bullpen.

Delano was one of the staples of the Blowfish bullpen when the league first started, known for his blazing heater and perfectly groomed white hair and moustache. He was untouchable, until an arm injury at the end of year three caused him to lose all of his trademark velocity and effectively shortening his promising career. Now the thirty-three year old was in danger of losing his job and was now considered an average to below average thrower.

Delano faced off first against Dingers who ripped the first pitch heater towards the gap between third and short. Stanley dove to try and stop it, but it was able to get by him and into left for a single.

Next up was Jackson who looked to get the offense going here against the Blowfish's less than stellar bullpen. He worked a 2-0 count, then jumped on the slow slider and ripped it up the middle. Stanley ranged to his left and dove for it, but it ricocheted off his glove. However, that ricochet was a blessing in disguise as Hill was there for it as she moved to cover second base. She shot her right hand out and barehanded it before touching second. She then turned and leapt over the sliding Dingers to fire a strike to first that beat Jackson to the bag by a half step and capped off the unconventional 6-4-3 double play.

Now with two outs, Delano faced Nixon with a little more confidence knowing that the defense had his back. Sadly that confidence was no match for Nixon's quick bat as he smashed the fifth pitch heater into right center for a hit. Wilson was jogging over to cut it off, bent down and the ball wasn't there as it continued rolling by him. Oowanga was playing smart though and backed him up to keep Nixon at only a double.

Needing a big hit to stay alive, Fast stepped up with all the pressure on her shoulders. She worked a 1-1 count, then hit the curveball to centerfield. The ball looked like it would carry, but that turned out to not be the case as it help up on the track and Wilson secured it to end the game in a 5-1 victory for the final out of the game.

* * *

== Post Game Stats ==

Final Score Line: Blowfish win 5-1.

Blowfish outhit the Moose 12-8. Only homerun of the game was hit by Quaker from the Moose which was his first of the season. Oowanga and Steed recorded their first stolen bases of the season, while Stanley picked up his first error of the season. Bradwick picks up his first victory by going eight innings, allowing six hits, one earned run, one homerun, getting four strikeouts and having an ERA of 1.13. Rockman picks up his first loss by only pitching four innings, allowing eight hits, four earned runs, one walk, and finishing with an ERA of 9.00. Munstar and Tolbert put up solid outings only giving up four hits in their four innings of work and one earned run. Delano throws a decent final inning with two hits, but does manage to record his first hold of the season. Bradwick earns Player of the Game honors with his solid pitching line and also the one RBI he brought in at-bat. The runner-ups for the award were Quaker for his homerun, and Oowanga for his two hit performance, stolen base and RBI.

Injury Report: No injuries suffered by either side.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap on this chapter. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the pace of this story, if not feel free to drop a review and let me know how to improve that and the story in general. The Blowfish are now 2-0 and looking good to start, can they keep this early momentum? Tune in next time to find out. Later everyone!  
\- PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	3. Offensive Explosion

**AN: FINALLY THE NASTY ONE HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION! That's right everyone welcome back to another installment of our Super Mega Baseball 2 story focusing on the Blowfish's quest to win the Super Mega League Championship for the first time in team history. Last chapter the Blowfish held their home opener against conference rival the Moose and edged out the win 5-1. This time around it's game three of sixteen as the Blowfish face off against another conference foe in the Freebooters. Can we get out to a 3-0 start? Let's jump in and find out!**

**Chapter 3: Offensive Explosion**

== The Following Day ==

After another night of celebration, the Blowfish arrived at Swagger Center the next day to defend their home field advantage from conference rivals the Freebooters. Before today's game Buck Wing made a change in his lineup and subbed in backup catcher Harry Backman for Sting McGee purely due to fatigue. Backman was a suitable backup player with elite level power, passable contact and good speed, defense and arm ratings. There were two reasons why he was a backup, one was due to Sting's left-handedness which allowed him to hit well in a league dominated by right handed pitchers. Now this was a minor reason due to Backman being a switch hitter, the real reason was that Backman and Wing had butted heads during the offseason workouts when Wing became the manager of the team. Backman had been the undisputed starter the previous years and didn't feel it was right for him to have to compete to keep his job. This of course led to him skipping numerous practices and workouts which made Wing strip him of his starter's role and forced him to earn it back and fix his attitude.

On the other side of the diamond, the Freebooters came into the game 1-1 on the season. Their team was based around solid contact hitting and starting pitchers, coupled with an elite caliber bullpen. Their bullpen was so dominant that it'd been named the best group of relievers in the last three season. Their team did suffer though from a lack of solid defense, power hitting, and speed which prevented them from advancing past the first round of the playoffs in the three seasons they made it that far. Their lineup coming into the game had some slumping hitters in their leadoff spot, fifth spot and seventh spot. Their catcher was also playing in a tired state instead of coming out like McGee was to rest. But there was a bright spot as their third hitter was on a roll hitting three homers in their first two games and they looked to build on that momentum from their captain.

* * *

== Top of the 1st ==

Taking the mound today for the Blowfish was the third pitcher from the rotation right hander Bartholomew Draculo. Draculo was a resident of Transylvania in Romania and fled to Canada when the Russian armed forced started annexing territory from the Ukraine knowing his country wouldn't be that far behind. He was currently still awaiting his citizenship test results and was allowed to play in the league thanks to a temporary work visa that he renewed every year. He stood a 6' 3'' and had dark brown hair that rested on his scalp with a part down the right side of it and a full beard that ran across his entire face along with a coupled moustache. He had the standard application of eye black under both eyes and had a tribal tattoo that ran his entire left arm down to his wrist. He weighed in at 250 lbs of solid muscle and had a thick accent that most people confused as being Russian. Draculo had a repertoire that consisted of a 4-seam Fastball, 2-seam Fastball, Curveball and Forkball which he could throw with great accuracy, decent velocity on his fastballs, but near minimal break on his breaking pitches.

The first batter due up to face him was the slumping leadoff hitter, left fielder Patience Evergreen who bats left handed. Evergreen continued her slump by striking out on a called third strike when the fourth pitch Forkball caught the outside edge of the zone.

Next up to bat was left handed hitting first baseman Sturdy Woodman. Woodman managed to put the first ball in play for the Freebooters, but it went on the ground directly to Stanley who fielded cleanly and fired onto first to record the second out.

Next up was hot hitting shortstop Gunns Jackman who currently led the league in homeruns with three. The captain of the Freebooters delivered for his team by smacking the first pitch back up the middle for a base hit.

That brought up cleanup hitter Stockton Brickhouse who played out in centerfield for the Freebooters. Brickhouse got a 1-1 count before grounding the third pitch up the middle to the right of second base. Hill ranged to her right and cut the ball off and using her momentum flipped it to Stanley for the third out on the 6-4 fielder's choice.

* * *

== Bottom of the 1st ==

On the mound for the Freebooters in today's matchup was southpaw Kent Ratherswell known primarily for his accuracy and junk ratings. He needed to work the edges of the zone due to having a lack of velocity which led to a lot of meatballs for opposing hitters.

Oowanga led off the inning against Ratherswell with a four pitch at-bat that ended with a grounder to first. Woodman fielded it and flipped to Ratherswell covering the bag for the first out.

Steed was the next batter up and he got the inning going for the Blowfish when he hit the second pitch hard to the left side of the infield. Jackman was ranging over and lunged hard to his right but the ball was just out of his reach resulting in a single.

Carloco walked up next to face Ratherswell. The first pitch from him was a slow one and Steed took off to second base. The pitch crossed the knees for a strike but the throw down was late and Steed claimed his second stolen base of the season. The next pitch hung in the zone and Carloco hit a shot into right field. The ball hit the high wall out in right and Steed jogged home on Carloco's hard single with the first run of the game.

That brought up Harry Backman who had something to prove to the not only to Wing, but also the entire team. His time on the bench allowed him some time for internal reflection and he was disappointed in himself for how he acted and wanted to make things right. Getting ahead in the count 2-1, he sat back and waited for a fastball. He wasn't disappointed as the fastball was left over the middle of the plate. Three seconds later the ball was landing beyond the center field was for a two run homer. Backman was greeted in the dugout by high fives from everyone and he worked his way down the bench to the manager who was clapping at the effort being shown so far at the plate. Backman mouthed his apology to Buck, who acknowledged him and forgave him before telling him to get his head back in the game.

Gutterson walked up to plate next all jazzed up after watching Backman send one out. Feeding off that energy, Gutterson sat back on the third pitch and pulled it hard to left field. Evergreen didn't even have to turn around that ball wasn't coming back as the Blowfish widened the lead even further on Gutterson's second homer of the season.

Stanley was the next batter and was amped to get a crack at the struggling Ratherswell. This would be costly however as he got under the fourth pitch and hit a high pop into shallow right field. Running in was the right fielder who made the catch for the second out.

Wilson came up next and jumped all over the first pitch and set it right back up the middle past Ratherswell for another base hit.

Hill was the next batter up as the Blowfish were close to getting all nine hitters an at-bat in the first inning. Ratherswell was really not having a good day and looked to try and get out of the inning any way possible. Falling behind 0-1, Hill hit the next pitch hard back up the middle. With no time to react Ratherswell was struck square in the chest by the line drive as he fell backwards off the mound, he lay there unmoving as his glove and hat were laying off to the left of the mound. The ball ricocheted back to home where the catcher picked it up and fired to first for the last out of the inning as Hill was crouched down halfway up the line in shock at what just happened as she fought back tears.

Both managers and trainers sprinted onto the field to check on Ratherswell and to see what the damage was to the poor man. The four noticed that he was faintly breathing and grasping his chest as the trainers took the lead to make sure he was at least stable. Wing stood back and let the other three men do their jobs while he walked over and consoled his second baseman who was beside herself at the incident. After a few moments Ratherswell sat up and everyone started clapping as he eventually stood up and walked away under his own power. Hill offered her condolences as he shrugged it off and mentioned sometimes things happen in the game out of their control. A scary moment for everyone that thankfully had a happy ending, though Ratherswell would more than likely not return to the game.

* * *

== Top of the 2nd ==

Draculo took the mound a little nervous after what happened at the end of the inning, but was happy to have a four run lead. Leading off for the Freebooters was the fifth hitter, right fielder Oakley Stiffs. The afro sporting man tapped the second pitch softly back to the mound as Draculo fielded it cleanly and fired to Carloco for the first out.

Next up was second baseman Landon Fare who didn't put up a fight as he looked at three straight strikes with the last one passing by him at the letters.

The third batter of the inning was slumping third baseman Walker Runs. Runs was aggressively trying to get out of his slump and tapped the first pitch back to the mound. Draculo encountered no problems with it and made the throw to first for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 2nd ==

Due to the injury to Ratherswell, the Freebooters' manager sent his best reliever out to try and slow down the Blowfish bats. Closer Kay Frequin trotted out to face the hitters and wound up going against Draculo first. Draculo worked a 2-2 count but ground the fifth pitch up the first base line right to Woodman. He fielded it cleanly and tapped the bag himself for a quick first out.

Oowanga walked up next for his second at-bat and the switch hitter pulled the ball into right on the first pitch for a single.

Steed was the following batter and he looked at a strike as Oowanga took off for second base. Oowanga easily beat the throw as he slid in with his second stolen base of the season. Steed then worked for an additional seven pitches, as he took the eighth pitch into center field. The ball was thrown back in quickly by Brickhouse to hold Oowanga at third.

With runners at the corner, Carloco came up for his second at-bat and worked for six pitches as he hit the last pitch into right field. The ball dropped in front of Stiffs as Oowanga jogged home with the fifth run of the day for the Blowfish.

Backman trotted up next looking to improve on his good day so far. He worked a 3-1 count then ripped the fifth pitch into right field for another single. The quick throw in from Stiffs though prevented Steed from scoring as that loaded the bases up with only one out.

Gutterson came up next anxious to break the game wide open but before he got to face Frequin, the Freebooters' manager decided to pull her from the game as he brought right handed reliever Maverick McMann. McMann got ahead 1-2 and then got Gutterson to chase an inside fastball for the second out of the inning.

That brought up Stanley who hoped to capitalize on the opportunity presented to him, but after four pitches he hit a fly ball to left with no carry on it. Evergreen made her way in towards it and made the catch for the final out of the inning as a major crisis was averted by the Freebooters.

* * *

== Top of the 3rd ==

Draculo was a little miffed that the team only got one run out of that whole inning, but wasn't going to let that affect his mindset. First up was the catcher Jermaine Raines who was playing a little tired having played three games in a row. Raines jumped on the first pitch and ripped it into left for a leadoff single.

Next up was McMann who was given the chance to bat due to the dire pitching situation the club was in. He hit the first pitch on the ground to first. Carloco fielded it and fired to second for the out, but the return throw to Draculo covering was just late as McMann made it to first on the 3-6 fielder's choice.

Evergreen walked up next for her second at-bat as she fell behind 0-2 then skied the third pitch into left. The ball didn't carry as Steed came in slightly to make the catch for the second out.

Woodman was up next and fell behind 1-2 before fouling off a tough pitch. The fifth pitch of the at-bat ended up being the last one as he was frozen on a high inside 4-seam Fastball which made him the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 3rd ==

Wilson walked up to lead off the inning as McMann lost the strike zone unexpectedly as it was a four pitch walk.

Hill then got ahead in the count 2-1, before ripping the fourth pitch up the middle for a base hit. Wilson got a great jump on the play and made it to third before Brickhouse could get his throw in to stop him.

Draculo walked up next and being the pitcher, everyone expected him to bunt Hill over and be an easy out. Draculo pulled back the bunt on the first pitch as it was high out of the zone, but then shocked everyone with a line drive into right field for another single. Wilson trotted home easily as he scored the sixth run of the day.

Oowanga walked up next really grooving after his earlier hit, stolen base and run. He went after the first pitch and pushed it down the left field line into the corner. Hill scored easily from second as Draculo hustled over to third base. Oowanga made it to second with a stand up double as the Blowfish now led seven to nothing.

Steed walked up next and kept the assembly line moving as he roped the second pitch into left field. Both Draculo and Oowanga scored on the play as Steed very smartly stayed at first when the ball rolled directly to Evergreen, giving the Blowfish a nine to nothing lead.

Carloco was up next and looked to make something happen and went after the first pitch. Unfortunately for him his hard hit liner went right at Runs for the first out.

Backman followed up that disappointment by keeping the inning alive with a single to center on the second pitch of the at-bat.

Gutterson followed him up hitting the first pitch high into right, the ball carried slightly but died on the warning track as Stiffs made the catch for the second out. Steed tagged up and made it to third before Stiffs throw made it to third.

Stanley then came up with runners at the corner as he tried to keep the inning alive. He jumped on the first pitch and it looked promising off the bat, but it died on the track as well as Evergreen moved to her left and made the catch to finally end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 4th ==

Jackman led off the inning against Draculo as he hit the second pitch hard between third and short as Gutterson made a dive. The big guy laid out and cut the ball off as he got to his knees and fired a strike to Carloco. The throw beat Jackman by a step as the first out was recorded.

Brickhouse was the next batter as he fell behind 0-1 in the count before hitting a lazy fly down the left field line. Steed ranged over and looked like he'd make the catch, but the quick transition into the shade threw him off and the ball fell harmlessly behind him. Brickhouse turned it into a double as Steed fired it back into third to hold him there.

Stiffs walked up with an unexpected chance to drive in a run and went aggressively after the first pitch. The ball was hit to Hill who made the easy play at first as Brickhouse advanced to third unopposed.

Fare walked up next with a key situation in front of him as he looked to get some momentum of the Freebooters side. Sadly he was unable to do so as he hit the third pitch up the first base line to Carloco who made the play himself at first and ended the threat.

* * *

== Bottom of the 4th ==

Wilson led off the inning against McMann and decided to go aggressive but ended up grounding out to Jackman for the first out.

Hill walked up next and decided to continue the aggressive trend, but this time McMann hung a pitch over the middle. Hill didn't miss and drove it dead center as it cleared the fence by a wide margin. Hill celebrated around the bases as she crossed the plate after her first ever homerun in the league.

Draculo was up next and slowed it down as he drew a 2-2 count before grounding the fifth pitch to Jackman for the second out of the inning.

Oowanga came up next for his third at bat in only four innings as he went after the first pitch and hit a sharp grounder to first base. Woodman dove to his right, but was just late with his decision to dive as the ball shot under his glove into right for another Blowfish hit.

Having done all he could, McMann was pulled by the Freebooters manager for right handed reliever Steamboat Wisselle who was arguably their best reliever after closer Kay Frequin.

Steed was up next and took a pitch for a strike, before taking the second pitch for a ride to left field. However, he got just under it and Evergreen was able to range under it and make the catch to end the inning. The Blowfish increased their lead though thanks to Hill's homer and now lead 10-0.

* * *

== Top of the 5th ==

Runs was the leadoff hitter this inning as he got it started with a bang and drove the first pitch into the left field corner. The ball looked like trouble off the bat as Steed ran full speed to his right and laid out for it. He managed to make the catch and transition his momentum into a roll over to his right side as his back made contact with the side wall at a reduced speed thankfully. He got up and showed off the ball as his teammates fist pumped the effort by the former actor.

Raines came up next and ripped the first pitch towards the left field line on the ground. Gutterson reacted quickly as he cut the ball off with a nice dive and got up and circled around and simultaneously fired an absolute missile to Carloco. The throw beat Raines by a few steps as they recorded the second out.

Wisselle walked up for his first at-bat as he needed to eat up some more innings on the mound with only one more pitcher behind him in the bullpen. He went after the first pitch but dribbled it back to the mound as Draculo fielded it and fired to first to record the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 5th ==

Carloco led off the first inning by a ripping a hard liner up the first base line. Woodman was a bit faster this time as he leaped and speared the ball for the first out of the inning.

Backman was the next batter and took a ball, before getting under the next pitch and popped a high one up behind the plate. Raines stepped back and made the catch for the second out.

Gutterson walked up next hoping to extend the inning, but failed as he hit the second pitch lazily to right. Stiffs walked over to it and made the catch for a much needed 1-2-3 inning for Wisselle.

* * *

== Top of the 6th ==

Evergreen walked up for her third at-bat of the game as she worked a 3-2 count before roping the first pitch into right for a leadoff single.

Woodman was up next and went down quickly on three pitches as he looked at an inside 2SFB for the first out.

Jackman was the next batter up and worked a 2-1 count before hitting a hard grounder up the middle for another base hit. Evergreen managed to be heads up and reached third on the play.

Brickhouse was up next and was itching for this chance to come through with runners in scoring position. He took a strike and then ripped the second pitch to the right side. Hill crouched down and leaped with all her might as she was able to snow cone the ball for the second out. Both runners managed to retreat though as they smartly froze on the hit given there was only one out.

Stiffs was next and went after Draculo's first pitch a ripped a hard liner to the left side. The bad thing about the hit was that it went right to Gutterson who reacted quickly enough to make the catch and get Draculo out of the jam.

* * *

== Bottom of the 6th ==

Stanley led off the inning for the Blowfish as he went after the first pitch and hit a lazy fly to left. The lack of carry on the ball made it an easy play for Evergreen as she recorded the first out.

Wilson was the next batter and drilled the second pitch into the right center gap for a hit. Brickhouse was able to track it down as it hit the wall on a hop, but Wilson got into second safely for a one out double.

Hill was up next and hit the first pitch to the right side of the infield. Woodman fielded it cleanly and tapped the bag himself for the second out, but Wilson made it to third easily on the play.

Draculo walked up looking to put another insurance run on the board for himself, but he got under the first pitch and popped it up on the infield. Fare made the catch behind the pitcher's mound as Wisselle held the Blowfish offense scoreless.

* * *

== Top of the 7th ==

Fare led off the inning for the Freebooters as he drew a 1-1 count before lining the third pitch towards the left field line. Gutterson reached out with his glove, but couldn't squeeze it fast enough as it hit off his glove into foul territory. Fare reached first safely, but didn't get credit for a hit as the scorer hung an error on Gutterson (his first of the season).

Runs was the next batter for the Freebooters as he jumped all over the first pitch from Draculo and laced it back up the middle for a hard single. Wilson got it in quickly and held Fare at second base.

Raines walked up next and also hit the first pitch hard back up the middle as he kept the inning rolling right along for the Freebooters. Wilson again got it back in quickly, as his strong throw to the plate held Fare at third loading up the bases with no outs.

Pinch hitter Murky Nubswubbles walked up to replace Wisselle, the Freebooters manager didn't want to pass this scoring opportunity up. Wing called for time and walked out to the mound as Draculo had his head hung thinking he was coming out.

"What's the matter Bart?" asked Wing as Draculo looked up with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry coach, I thought I could get us through this whole game no problem." said the Romanian as he wiped his brow with his right forearm.

"Turn around Bart." said Buck as Draculo did and was confused as to what he was looking at.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked.

"The bullpen Bart." said Buck with a grin.

Draculo looked out and didn't see anybody warming up in any capacity as they were all up on the fence looking out anxiously at the events unfolding.

"I've got nobody up to replace you Bart. This is your game to finish because there isn't anybody else I want in this situation. You just need to get out of your own head especially when something goes wrong that you couldn't control." said Buck as he patted him on the back and turned around to walk away.

"Go get em Bart." he said as Draculo turned back around and looked at his manager walking away.

_'He's got so much faith in my ability during this clutch situation. Am I really the best option."_ thought Draculo as he looked down at the ball still in his mitt.

_'He didn't even make a move to take the ball from me." _He clenched his glove as he got a determined grin on his face and looked in at the left handed batter.

_'Let's make him look like a genius. Nobody's going to stand in my way.'_

Draculo quickly got ahead in the count 0-2, before unleashing a Forkball to the lower outside corner. Not wanting to go down on strikes, Nubswubbles went after it as she dribbled it in front of the mound. Draculo saw the ball drop and sprinted towards it and barehanded the ball as Fare was three quarters of the way down the line. Draculo underhanded it to Backman who caught it and jumped over the sliding Fare and fired a missile to first. Carloco's glove popped closed with the ball as Nubswubbles was out by a half step.

The crowd went nuts at the great play as the bench and bullpen were also losing their minds at the play. Draculo looked in at Wing and he just stood there smiling and nodding as he held out a thumbs up for his pitcher's effort. Draculo exhaled a sigh of relief as he faced Evergreen who went after the first pitch and hit a lazy fly to left that was handled easily by Steed for the final out of the inning.

* * *

== Bottom of the 7th ==

The last reliever in the Freebooters bullpen, right hander Grace Loopinovich, entered the game to replace Nubswubbles. Oowanga led off for the Blowfish as he took a strike, and then jumped on the next pitch as he laced it into the left center gap. The ball rolled to the wall and ricocheted off the wall past Brickhouse as he backtracked to cut it off and Oowanga's great speed got him to third with a stand up triple.

Steed then walked up and jumped on Loopinovich's first pitch as he hit a high fly to left field. Evergreen tracked it down on the warning track and made the catch for the first out, but Oowanga tagged up and scored to add another run to the Blowfish's big lead making it 11-0.

Carloco walked up next and went after the first pitch as he hit a fly ball into right center. The ball had some carry, but ran out of juice as Brickhouse ran it down and recorded the second out.

Backman was the next hitter and he too went after the first pitch but was met with an equally bad result as he grounded out to Fare at second for the final out.

* * *

== Top of the 8th ==

Now with renewed confidence, Draculo took the mound and went after the Freebooters aggressively. Woodman was the first victim to face him as he hit the second pitch into center field. Wilson backpedaled a few steps as he made the catch for the first out.

Jackman was the next hitter due up and the three hitter looked at three consecutive pitches as he was wrung up on a low inside Curveball for the second out.

Cleanup hitter Brickhouse was the next batter and took a strike before hitting the second pitch on the ground to second base. Hill made the play easily as the final out was recorded in the eighth.

* * *

== Bottom of the 8th ==

Gutterson was the leadoff hitter for the Blowfish in the penultimate inning as he jumped on the first pitch and roped it into left center field as it dropped and got to the wall. Evergreen ran it down and fired it back in to second, but Gutterson slid in safely with a leadoff double.

Stanley was the next batter up as he took a ball outside, then went after the second pitch but only hit a weak fly to left field. Evergreen raced in and made the catch for the first out as Gutterson had to remain at second.

Wilson walked up next and also looked at a ball outside, but then hit the second pitch into right center. The ball didn't carry and died on the warning track in Brickhouse's glove, but Gutterson tagged and raced to third now needing only a single to be scored.

Hill came up to the dish next and worked a 2-0 count and was rewarded with a meatball. She roped it into centerfield as Gutterson jogged home with the Blowfish's twelfth run of the day.

Draculo came up next and Wing didn't make the move to pinch hit as Draculo smirked at the tiring Loopinovich. The first pitch was high, but the second one hung over the middle as Draculo roped it down the left field line and into the corner. Hill took off on the hit and managed to reach third easily, Draculo put everything into his run as he slid in under the tag at second base to record his first extra base hit of the day.

Oowanga was due up next and he was perhaps overconfident with the happenings before him as he fell behind 1-2 and then chased the fourth pitch out of the zone as he struck out to end the inning.

* * *

== Top of the 9th ==

Three batters were all that stood between Draculo and the complete game shutout which would be the team's second of the season behind Dregler's opening day outing. Stiffs was the first batter to try and thwart that as he roped the first pitch back up the middle for a base hit.

Fare walked up next and tried to accomplish the same feat as he went after the first pitch from Draculo. The ball was cut off by Stanley as he flipped to Hill for the first out as she drop stepped behind the sliding Stiffs as he throw to Carloco was in time to complete the 6-4-3 double play.

Runs was the next hitter and he continued the trend of going after the first pitch as he hit it towards left field. The ball had no carry behind it though and Steed moved a few steps to his left and made the catch to record the final out of the game. The team mobbed Draculo on the mound as Wing smiled at the happenings before moving out to the mound to follow them and give them a small speech before they hit the showers.

* * *

== Post Game Notes ==

Final Score Line: Blowfish win 12-0.

Blowfish end up outhitting the Freebooters 21-8 in a rather dominant performance. The only error in the game was courtesy of Gutterson. Homeruns hit by the Blowfish came off the bats of Backman (1), Gutterson (2), and Hill (1). RBI's were recorded by Oowanga, Steed had three, Carloco had two, Backman had two, Gutterson, Hill had two, and Draculo. Oowanga and Steed both recorded their second stolen bases of the season. Draculo picked up his first win of the season with a complete game, eight hits, and 5 strikeouts. Ratherswell picked up his first loss going only one inning while giving up five hits, four earned runs, and two homers. The Freebooters bullpen combined pitched the other seven innings, gave up sixteen hits, eight earned runs, one walk, a homerun, and recorded two strikeouts. The only pitcher in their bullpen to give up zero runs was Wisselle. Player of the game honors went to Draculo thanks to his pitching, with Oowanga and Hill just behind him. In the Division race, the Blowfish remain tied with the Sawteeth who also move to 3-0, while the Moonstars are in third at 2-2 and the Sirloins sit at 1-3 in the cellar.

Injury Report: Kent Ratherswell had an chest x-ray and it came back negative for broken bones, but the contusion would keep him out for at four games meaning he'd miss his next start for the Freebooters.

* * *

**AN: And that's a wrap on this episode as the Blowfish show up with another dominant performance under Wing's leadership. Can they keep this ****going? Tune in next time to find out. Also feel free to leave a comment and let me know how to better improve this story for you guys! Have a great day!  
\- PRAK #TheNastyOne**


	4. A New Dawn

**AN: Hey there guys, it's 'The Nasty One' here again with the fourth chapter of this Super Mega Baseball 2 story. I had full intentions of writing this story out throughout a whole season of games, but something major was announced a few weeks ago. The lovely creators of this game are releasing a new game in the series 'Super Mega Baseball 3' tentatively set for April 30, 2020. Because of this I watched their launch trailers and effectively had to make a decision regarding this story, which I'll reveal at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: A New Dawn**

== The Next Day ==

Just like that, it was over before it had begun. Buck Wing's tenure with the Blowfish was effectively terminated due to the outbreak of the COVID-19 virus cancelling the rest of the season. The team owners had a meeting via telecommunication and decided he was no longer the right man for the job even though the team loved him and he was a perfect three and zero on the season.

'_It's all bullshit really! How could they do this to me? Stupid fucking virus!' _thought Buck as he cleared out his office on the team's premises under the careful eye of a security guard. The young man looked around once more as he made his exit towards the rear of the facility under an unnecessary and unneeded escort. He was still fuming over the whole situation, but he was confident he'd get another job in the league somewhere else. Hearing the door slam behind him, Buck made his way to his car, a beat up tan 2010 Ford Fusion as he loaded his boxes in the trunk. Slamming it shut, he went around to the hood and sat down as he took in the view of the vacant Swagger Central as the cool Chumpton breeze came blowing by. He took a deep breath and sat there for what felt like hours.

RING! RING! RING!

After a few minutes, Buck's focus was directed towards his cell as it started ringing.

'_Must be Mom, wanting to console me over what happened.' _he thought as he reached into his front right jeans pocket and looked at the screen to an unknown number.

'_Odd, who could be calling me at this moment?'_

He hesitated for a moment, but hit the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Wing, this is Scott Drader the commissioner for the Super Mega League. How are you this fine spring day?" greeted the now identified caller.

"I've been better, I'm sure you've heard the news about my 'release' from the Blowfish." answered Buck honestly as he let a little disappointment enter his voice.

"Yes that was a rather dumb move if you ask me. You brought a fire and a passion to that franchise that hasn't been present since the league started. But that's besides my point; I wanted to let you know about something big coming to the league."

"Something big is happening? Whatever are you going on about sir?" said Buck questioningly.

"Well, we're expanding the league to have twenty teams when this whole quarantine business is dealt with." he said as he heard an audible gasp escape from Buck.

"Are you serious? That's fantastic news! How did you get the funds to help bring in more revenue?" said Buck bewildered at the new information.

"Our league has caught the eye of some serious business owners who have always wanted to own a sports team. This outbreak actually might be a blessing in disguise in the grand scheme of things." answered Drader with a slight hint of joy in his voice as he reveled in the making of more revenue for his brainchild league.

"Wow! This is going to be a complete game changer; two expansion teams are tough to get in even the mainstream leagues, but four that's completely unheard of. How're we going to get enough players to balance the whole league though?" said Buck as he was getting a slight headache just thinking about the logistics of making the league completely fair and balanced.

"Well the current teams will get to protect half of their rosters, while the others are fair game for the expansion draft and then we'll let them sign some free agents so everyone is back at full strength. We've got a lot of young talent and some washed up players that are looking to make a comeback now that the league is a little bigger." explained Drader.

"That's great and all sir, but how does this affect me? I'm still jobless as far as I know." said Buck a little annoyed at that fact.

"Well I've talked with the four owners, and they all agreed that you were a fantastic talent. Any of them would be honored to have you as their manager."

"What did you say?" said Buck as he must have misheard him.

"You're not hearing things Buck, all four of them are effectively offering you a job on their new team." said Drader smiling at the thought of making the young man's day.

"That's what I thought you said one moment sir." said Buck as he put the phone on mute and jumped up and down before pumping his fist in the air. His little victory dance done, Buck unmuted the phone.

"Sorry had to regain myself, would I get a say in which players are drafted?" he asked.

"Yes sir, they will give you full control over player drafting, signing, positioning, training, and development. Consider it a blank check." replied Drader as Buck was completely floored by that statement.

"Holy schnikes, that's awesome! I'd be honored to be a part of this sir. When should I come down to meet the owners and team designs?" asked Buck excitedly seeing his career picture becoming ever so clearer.

"Come down once the quarantine is lifted, we'll make it official then." replied Drader as he made a note on his paperwork in front of him.

"Sounds like a plan to me sir, see you then. Take it easy sir." said Buck as he hung up the phone and put it away. For a few moments he just sat there in disbelief as the news washed over him. He was just given the opportunity of a lifetime to manage a team the way he wanted.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." said Buck to nobody in particular as he got in the driver's seat of his car and started the engine. Adjusting his mirrors, Buck took one last glance at the complex behind him.

'_I'm going to make those fuckers regret ever forcing me to leave. They will rue the day they crossed Buck Wing!'_

Those thoughts fueled his anger as he put the car in drive and did a few donuts in the parking lot, before speeding away from the complex not once looking back at his former place of employment.

**AN: That's a wrap on this chapter guys. So in short this is basically an epilogue to this story as the new game changes a lot about the universe that Super Mega Baseball is based in. So once it comes out I will go through and figure out which of the new teams I think would be best for the story and assign Buck as the manager to them. The good thing about the game is there will be a Franchise mode which means multiple seasons, releasing players, signing players, and developing players. In addition, there's also traits developed randomly by each player making them have unique personalities which work much better for the kind of story I want to write about. So come out to the next story as we see how Buck Wing will fare in the Super Mega League's newest form. See you late! This is 'The Nasty One' signing off!**

**-PRAK #TheNastyOne**


End file.
